powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character sheets: Hkehsohkav Ahserivem
''Hkehsohkav Ahserivem Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''is a primordial entity of pure darkness in HellSongverse. He is an omniversual divine hunter, which feed of multiverses and megaverse. the total amount of divine and celestial beings he devoured is unknown and uncountable, as since the begining of everything he was there, being the predetor of creation itself. while being a being of pure darkness, he is not the embodiment of the promordial darkness existed before all thing, rather an extention of here, an entity created by her soley for amusing it and slowly destroying creation. He is heavily based on Acnologia from Fairy Tail. Powers and abilitys 'Primordial Dragon Physiology '- Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''Is a dragon like entity, possesing powers from the begining of time and all creation. no dragon can be as strong as he is. Anti-God '- 'Hkehsohkav Ahserivem 'is a third kind of anti-god, a primordial being who simply oppose all gods and divinity, posses no real connection to them. his sole purpose in existence is killing all divinity, destroying all creation, simply because this is what he was made to be. He govern over all darkness and evilness, an unstopapble monster who simply want's to devour everyhting. 'Meta Combat '- Everything in his fighting style is unpredictable, illogical, and makes no sense at all, to the point he doesn't even need to actually use any of his other primordial powers to bring on their knees divine beings. 'Monochrome Of Wrath'''- ''Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''very own existance is violence and war. that's the sole reason of his existance. while he is not TRUELY the great evil of the beyond, which is his creator, the entity who is the reason for all evil in existance, he is also stand as a being who embody Rage, chaos, war, violence, destruction, madness, sadism, evilness and Calamity. 'Cosmic Otherness '- ''Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''is a being completely diferent from all of reality. a being which is disconnected and distinguish from all creation and existance. 'Berserker Physiology' - ''Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''is known to be on a constant state of beserk mode. he have no reason, no understanding of anything in reality, apart from the concept of "inflicting pain is good" ''Pataphysics Manipulation '- while it's unitentionaly, and he have no real control over it, ''Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''does not exist on the physical realm, not even on the metaphysical real such as high conceptual and primordial entitys, rather on the 'Pataphysical realm of existance, something which enhance even more his meta combat capabilitys, making him immposible to be stoped, nor able to make any sort of sense and reason with his actions. paradox, immposible things, and more are not even the casual things for him, they are all the same for him, the possible and the immposible, the logical and paradoxial. he just break them all. 'Transcendent Power Immunity '- ''Hkehsohkav Ahserivem ''is immune and does not get effected by anysort of powers inflicting upon him. Weakness Because of his beserk state, being simply pure mass of evilness and darkness without any sort of reason, he can't understand basic things in life, and his only understanding about life is the simple concept which is: "inflicting pain is good". appart from that, he have zero understanding about his surrounding. making others suffer and devour them later is the only thing he know, and love. as such, it's easy to outsmart him. yet, out smart him usually wont help you, as outsmarting a being such as him, which can eliminate megaverses in the blink of of the eye is quite useless. The only other thing which can calm him down, from weird, unexplained reason, is music. surtain music can calm him down and make him fall into a sort of like hypnotic state immediatly, start to be sleepy, barely move, and humming those melodys. as such, users of omnitone, and any sound base supernatural ability have an adventage on him. yet, that's only a mean to slow him down, as when he would wake up, he would immediately return to his normal beserk state. Name ''Ahserivem ''came from the twon words in hebrew: Mevi (Bringer) and Resha (Evil), written backwards. ''Hkehsohkav ''is the combination of Va (and) and Khoshekh (Darkness) in hebrew, written backwards. Together, they mean "The Bringer Of Evil And Darkness" Themes Dragon King Absolute Demon Incantation Cometh The Hour Dark Rider Treachery Junkyousha Kinjishi no Shiki Difficult =Sauron theme= Gallery Acnologia the dragon king.png|The Wings of DOOM BLACK DRAGON.jpg|Dragon of darkness 14162fe13400e36a4e7a9c60b1fbd688.jpg|Hell darkness.jpeg|shadow of self creation GREAT DRAGON.jpg|'''''Great Evil Beast PLANET EATER.jpg|The Predator Of Creation monochromatic dragon.jpg|''DARKNESS'' Category:Blog posts